Justice
} |name=Justice |image=Justice.PNG |title= Grey Warden |race= Spirit of the Fade |class=Warrior |title=Spirit of Justice |specialization=Spirit Warrior |location=Blackmarsh |voice=Adam Leadbeater |appearances=Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening }} Justice is a companion in Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening. Background Not all the denizens of the Fade identify with darker emotions like rage and pride. Some embody the nobler qualities found in humanity: faith, hope, compassion, and justice. Justice is not a name, it is an identity. A victim of magic gone awry, Justice has been torn from the Fade against his will and trapped in the body of a dead Grey Warden. Lost and disoriented, he seeks a guide to help make sense of this alien world and demonstrate what it means to be human. Involvement Quests Gifts }} Initial Statistics Class: Warrior Specialization: Spirit Warrior Gear Justice Specific Items Initial Gear Plot Skills As you befriend Justice and gain his approval, he will gain additional skills: Dialogue Points *Vigil's Keep: The chest, right behind him. *The Wending Woods: The dead elf in Velanna's camp *City of Amaranthine: Statue in front of the Chantry Quotes *"A world so full of beauty that beauty goes overlooked." *"Foul sorceress! You will release these poor folk and submit yourself to justice." *"On this matter, mortal. I think that my experience outweighs your valor." - Said regarding the Baroness. *"I am a spirit of Justice. I have watched for too long, and have seethed at the atrocities committed on these souls." *"These Darkspawn are a cancer in the heart of this world." *"A world ruled by order, static and unchanging. I like it!" *(To Sigrun)"I understand you are dead, dwarf, the body I inhabit is also dead. Bugs * The first time the Warden gains approval from Justice, it is possible to max the rating out and prevent any ability bonus. Sigrun appears to share the same bug. : Work Around: Through conversation(s) bring Justice's approval lower than 90 - that should "activate" the plot skill; even though they still won't show up in the skill screen, you can see/compare Justice's constitution score and notice that the bonus is there. Then, through gifts and/or conversations you can max out his approval again (or, at least, get it higher than 90 again). * It is possible to get only +5 approval with his gifts, even personal ones. Velanna and Oghren appear to share the bug with fixed approval boosts of +5 and +6 respectively. :In order to not get the +100 approval bug with any of the characters, you need to do the "blight orphans" quests or "chantry board" quests, that give (dis)approval to a character, only after you recruit that character. For example, if you do the "From the living wood" quest that normally gives -1 approval to Velanna before actually recruiting her, that will get you the +100 approval bug with Velanna. Same goes for the quests for the "blight orphans". If you do quests that give (dis)approval to Justice or Sigrun before recruiting them, that will lead to the bug with them. (Tested on PC) * If you equip Justice with any defensive equipment (Helmet, Armor, etc), and kill the Baroness, the equipment will disappear. For example, if you equip him with the Sentinel set that is found in the Blackmarsh and kill the Baroness, Justice will talk to you without it. With the Sentinel Set, the equipment might go back into the Iron chests. (Tested on PC, just with Sentinel set and no new weapons) (Edit: Corrections have been made based upon interpretation of this bug, as it was difficult to understand.) See Also *Codex: Kristoff's Journal *Codex: A Letter from Aura External Links *Character Trailer *Justice on Bioware Official Site Category:Characters Category:Companions Category:Awakening characters Category:Warriors